


magnus\alec - kiss me slowly

by mangobango2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x12, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanvideo, Fanvids, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Malec, Passion, Romance, True Love, malec kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2





	magnus\alec - kiss me slowly




End file.
